The present invention relates to a hinge for pivoting an eyeglass temple piece to an eyeglass frame, such hinge permitting a stable positioning of the temple piece in a folded position in order to put away the eyeglasses and into an open position in order to place them on, as well as further elastic movement apart beyond the open position.
The known hinges of the above-indicated type which are at present in use have certain well-known disadvantages of a structural and functional nature.
As a matter of fact, due to the large number of mechanical parts of which the prior art hinges are formed, they require, upon their manufacture, lengthy and costly operations, both for their machinery and their assembly. From a functional standpoint, the known hinges are subject to wear, which results in a progressive loss of the initial advantages in handling which distinguish eyeglasses provided with such hinges.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hinge of the above-indicated type which has structural and functional characteristics of such a nature as to overcome the drawbacks mentioned above with reference to the prior art.